


Fate's Will

by FelixTheLemonKing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love, spells n shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/pseuds/FelixTheLemonKing
Summary: You, from a noble family, are given two curses. One is to die at 20 years old, and two is that you can never feel happiness. Barbatos wants to save you from your fate and will put everything he has into it.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well written this actually is since I'm not good with describing sensory information and don't know how to keep proper pacing so read at your own risk, I guess?

When you were born into a noble family, you should have been promised a pain free and rich life. Others in your family were, and you longed to be like them from a very young age. From business meetings with fine wine to taking your worse off friends to the cinema. That’s what you wanted. Fame, glory, to be looked up to. That’s what you should have been promised.

It wasn’t meant to be. 

You remember the first time your parents told you. They looked guilty, yet hesitant. How you had been cursed from birth. How you were ripped away from everything you were owed. It was all because of this witch, they said. Some stupid witch. You wondered what they had done to make that witch hate them. You wondered if they felt guilty for not telling you sooner, or for telling you at all.

They explained that you would get to live your life of riches. You would get to pay for your friends, yes. You would get to snoop on their important meetings, yes. You would get to enjoy your life above others, yes. 

You wondered if being fated to die at 20 years old meant you were any richer than your friends, who talked about their plans for life extending long past their working years. You wondered if never being able to feel happiness meant you were any richer than anyone.

.-o-.

Usually, your parents made you wake up at five in the morning and go to bed no earlier than eleven in the evening. You used to feel angry about it because you were always tired, but after finding out about your curse, you guess you understood it. They wanted you to experience as much as you could in the twenty years you had.

You still felt angry on your birthdays, though. On your birthdays, they woke you up at three in the morning. Today was worse. Today was your Nineteenth birthday. You groaned when you heard them calling your name and felt them shaking your shoulder, and looked at your clock.

It was midnight. You groaned again and turned away from them. They pulled you from your bed with their obnoxious smiles anyway. You just wanted to go back to sleep.

At breakfast, they planned an unnecessarily elaborate meal for you. Toast, waffles, fruit salad, sausages, and a distinct lack of eggs. They _never_ put eggs in your breakfast. 

When you were five, they prepared some scrambled eggs with your breakfast. You started crying and screaming, saying that they were sweaty, but the look on their face when you did was so pitiful, they were on the brink of tears. You felt worse than you did when you ate the eggs. For the first time, you smiled to make them stop. Your tears came out harder, though, and you must have looked horrifying, because they never tried to feed you eggs again. Not even deviled eggs. You never complained about their food after that either.

Sitting down, you started with the fruit, but only ate a few spoonfuls. You wouldn’t be able to eat it all, so you usually ate a little bit of everything. Your parents talked to you about what activities they had planned that day. Lunch with your friends, dinner with your family, presents and wine late into the night. You were tired, so you just nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Nobody in your town was allowed to come near your house on your birthdays except for relatives. They kept heavy security at the gates to make sure of it. Not even security was allowed to come near the front door, though. 

Your parents looked at each other before looking to you. Hesitantly, they left to see what it was and told you to stay at the table. You weren’t going to stay at the table.

Following a safe distance behind your parents, you hid behind the corner to see what would be there when your parents opened the door. 

When the door opened, a man wearing a peculiar suit not dissimilar to your butler’s outfit stood. You could swear that in the shadow you hid in he wouldn’t be able to see you, but for a moment, he seemed to look directly at you.

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. I’ve come to tell you that, tonight, your child will begin a year-long stay as an exchange student in the devildom. This is a mandatory royal decree.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos isn't making a very good impression on the parents, huh.

Your parents threw a fit that morning. They called security and told him to leave or get thrown out. He bowed, apologized for having upset them, and left. You wondered how he would leave with security blocking the gates, but he already got past them once. He could do it again. You realized your parents would go back to the table, so you left and resumed eating like before.

They came and told you that it was just some delusional man and that you were safe. You nodded but felt a little disappointed. Maybe it would have been better if you got kidnapped so that you wouldn't have to deal with your parents pitying you every day. 

Everything else went like planned. You went to lunch with your friends, and they even distracted your parents long enough to let you sleep for an extra few minutes. Before your parents shut them down and said this was about your special day and- look! You were so bored you fell asleep. They woke you up and told you how it was impolite to sleep on a table in front of others. You groaned.

Later for dinner, your relatives came with double the stack of presents last year. Every year you got more and more gifts, but you would only get to have them for a year, so what was the point? The meal was big, too. Your family chatted with each other, and a few tried to engage with you, but you were too tired. You just groaned.

Naturally, opening the presents took hours. At least your parents helped by opening most of them for you, realizing you were only barely processing your surroundings at that point. They still wouldn’t let you sleep, though, and shook you every time you started nodding off. You couldn’t care less about any of the presents. The gifts were all decorations that you’d never get around to putting up, clothes that only added to your messy closet, money your parents would manage for you, and other useless knick-knacks. When your parents told you to say thank you, you groaned.

Finally, they brought around the wine. You used wine as an excuse to go to sleep every year, and this year, it was no different. You had a glass of wine, then another, and one more to be sure your parents wouldn’t wake you up, telling you that you’re only tipsy and can go for another. You closed your eyes and leaned against your chair, nodding off in seconds as your parents talked about their run-in with the delusional man today.

.-o-.

You didn’t check the clock when you went to sleep, so you didn’t know how long you had slept when you were gently awoken by the shaking of your shoulder. It was odd. Your parents always called your name whenever they woke you up, and never did they wake you so softly either. Blearily, you opened your eyes.

It was that same man from earlier today. From up close, you could see him clearly. He had an uneven fringe with the longer side dyed a bright teal. It looked weird.

You sat up and looked at your clock. It was two in the morning. “What do you want with me?” You asked with a hint of irritation. He had said something about an exchange program earlier. You didn’t believe you’d get taken, but you almost wanted to.

He smiled, but you couldn’t help but think he looked dead inside. “I’m here to assist you in packing your things for your stay in the devildom.” He sounded just as dead, too.

“What’s the devildom? I’ve never heard of it before. And how did you get in? _Who are you_?”

He wasn’t phased by your barrage of questions. “The devildom is, I suppose, what you humans call hell. I assure you, it’s not nearly what it is made out to be. I am Diavolo's butler, Barbatos. He is the crowned prince and has started a year-long exchange program to unite the three realms. You are one of the two humans participating in this.”

You noted that he didn’t answer how he got in. There was still one thing bugging you, though. “Don’t you know what you’re doing?”

He looked at you curiously. Did he not know? Not many people knew. Even some of your friends didn’t. They usually thought you were just a gloomy person with overprotective parents. You had told some of your closest friends, though. The ones you figured wouldn’t change much if you told them. You didn’t know how such an emotionless man would take it if you told him, but he needed to know. 

“I only have one year left to live, Barbatos.”

He stopped smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations suck, why do we have them.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We goin to the devildom, babeyyy

“I only have one year left to live, Barbatos.”

His reaction made it clear that he didn’t know about your curse. He looked startled, shaken even, but his reaction was still the most muted one you’ve seen. It only took a few seconds before he was smiling again, but this time it looked more manufactured than before. 

“I can see how that would lead to complications.” he paused for a moment, contemplating what to do next. Finally, he moved his hands which had been previously in a very polite position, one placed on his chest and one behind his back, to offer a hand. 

You couldn’t think of a solid reason why not to take the hand of a stranger who had just a second ago been telling you how he was there to kidnap you and take you to hell, so you took his hand. He helped you stand up and then put his hands back into the position they were in before.

“Please, follow me. We’ll discuss what to do with the prince.”

You were curious about how he got into your room, so you did as he said. You don’t know what you were expecting, but you certainly weren’t expecting him to go straight to your closet. You think you would have laughed if you could, but then, when he opens the door, it opens to a large room, rather than your closet.

So maybe he wasn’t as delusional as your parents thought.

Inside the room, there were five men. Three of them were sitting at a long table with many chairs. There was a man with blonde hair, reading a book he was bored in, and a man with… You wanted to say it was pink hair, but it looked like a light brown in a different light. He was tapping away at his phone. He looked bored too. Sitting in between them, a very large man was eating one of several burgers. He looked like he was enjoying himself immensely. 

Behind them, on an elevated platform, there were seven thrones. Above them, on an even higher platform, a big throne by itself. On the largest throne, a man with a bright red uniform and dark red hair spoke with a man with black hair that had white tips.

Everyone turned to you when you walked in. The one sitting on the largest throne stood up and walked towards you and Barbatos, the man he had been talking to followed just a few steps behind. 

Before he could say anything, Barbatos interrupted him. “My lord, there’s something you should know about this human before we continue with the exchange program.” 

The “lord”, who you could only assume is the prince Barbatos spoke about, paused for a second before speaking. “Yes…? What is it?”

Barbatos looked to the men sitting at the table. They were all watching now, curious at what was going on. “This is a sensitive matter. Those three should leave before I tell you, my lord.”

The prince turned to them. “Well, you heard him, didn’t you?” The one who had been previously on his phone whined, but the blonde grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out while the larger one followed. Even though the prince was the one who made them leave, it seemed more like it was that man he had been talking to before who made them go, just by glaring at them. 

Finally, after the door closed behind them, Barbatos motioned for you to explain yourself. The other two were staring at you, and suddenly, you felt nervous. How was explaining it to the butler so much easier than now? 

“Well, I have a curse… Um,” you looked down and crossed your arms before continuing. “My parents told me it happened shortly after I was born. She, uh… Well, she took away my ability to be happy, and... _Cursed me so I would die when I turned twenty_.” You blurted out the last part as quickly as you could, just to get it over with.

You hesitated before looking up to see their reactions. The prince and even the man with the frightening glare from before both looked shocked.

Barbatos wasn’t smiling, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah not me ending the chapter the same way two times in a row


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one a bit later than the last few on accident. I really liked writing this one actually, but life kept getting in my way today :/

The prince swallowed thickly. He looked uncomfortable. The man beside him covered his mouth, staring deeply at nothing in particular like he was concentrating on something important. Finally, he spoke up to ask a question. “Have you tried getting rid of the curse at all?”

You sighed, “Of course. My parents sought out just about any witch, sorcerer, or wizard they could find to get rid of it. They all said that the curse had become something more… Permanent. Like it was fate that I was supposed to be this way…” You trailed off, going quiet as you remembered your parent’s desperation and anger through every visit. 

The others took note of how your tone shifted mid-sentence and went quiet again. This time, the prince was the one to break the tense air. “I fully understand why you wouldn’t want to be a part of my exchange program. I would have loved to get to know you under better circumstances, but perhaps, it just wasn’t meant to be. You may go ho-”

“ _No!_ ” you yelled, looking up at him. You couldn’t explain yourself very well. Maybe it was the thought of spending your last year being coddled and patronized by your _suffocating_ parents. Maybe you were just curious to see what hell was like. But whatever it was, you made your decision. You wanted to stay here.

“I want to stay. I- I can go pack my things right now. I just don’t- I… I’m staying.” it seemed like that cleared the air well enough. The prince and Barbatos looked relieved, the man with the black hair looked conflicted.

The prince smiled softly. “You can begin packing your things later. For now, I’d like to talk. My! I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Diavolo. Pleased to meet you.”

.-o-.

It had been some time after you spoke with Diavolo, getting to know more about their world, and him getting to know more about your unique inflictions. After their talk, you packed your things with Barbatos’ help and had the misfortune to meet Mammon, the one who was supposed to take care of you. You already left to unpack your things in the House of Lamentation, where you would stay.

Barbatos was cleaning the kitchen. He made some tea and various snacks for you and his prince, so now he took the time to clean after himself. As he washed the dishes, preparing them for future use, he thought about how his lord had handled the news of your curse. 

He seemed so optimistic. Barbatos wondered if Diavolo thought your death was still avoidable, and that it would all work out. Maybe he was only pushing it to the edge of his mind, the coming arrival of your mortality, but Barbatos had his doubts.

He wondered why Diavolo didn’t just tell him to save you, but even he didn’t know if he could. You had a certain aura about you, something impenetrable. Barbatos could stop deaths and famines and outright catastrophes when given the smallest order. All he had to do was eliminate what had caused them in the first place, but with you, it was like the very curse placed on you was woven into the universe. 

Barbatos was prepared to stitch it out if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish it didn't turn out so short but oh well~ Finally finished what I would like to consider the prologue. Planning on going through the events of obey me but with some obvious twists. I think it'll be fun writing an MC who can't feel happy, not to mention Barbatos is going to be significantly more involved~ I know my writing is a bit of a dumpster fire but I'm really enjoying myself anyway!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter one of reader hates everybody

You had a long conversation with Diavolo. You learned a lot about the school you would be attending and the courses you would take. He asked a lot of questions, too. He never mentioned your twentieth birthday, but was curious about your other curse and how it affected you. Several times during the talk, you just wanted to leave and return to your once again cut-off sleep. 

Finally, a new person barged into the room and interrupted you two. He was out of breath and must have run to get there. He had pure white hair and brown skin. The third man from before that you had learned was Lucifer glared at him and berated him for being late.

You were explained that this guy, Mammon apparently, would be in charge of you. You weren’t sure how to feel at first, but it only took a few minutes into knowing him to decide. You _hated_ him. You wished you could at least tell him you literally couldn’t be _overjoyed_ to be in his presence, but Lucifer told you not to tell his brothers about your curses. 

As far as you were concerned, he was the least capable person to be watching you out of the few people you’ve seen. The moment he learned you were from a noble family, he tried to steal your bag. You wouldn’t have known, since he stole it when you weren’t looking, if he hadn’t whined that it was all just clothes and other necessities. And the way he spoke to you! It was degrading. You wouldn’t have had to deal with this at home, being treated like an _insect_. 

When you two ran into yet another of the household members, (How many were there?! Were they all related?) a man you had been told to call Levi, who chased off Mammon, you were just relieved. Admittedly, you were only barely paying attention to their conversation when Mammon ran away, but it had something to do with some bet.

Once alone with Levi, he started complaining. “That ass… He ran off! Do you realize what just happened?” You didn’t. “Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me… Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice.”

You crossed your arms and frowned. Yeah, you weren’t used to this kind of treatment. 

“I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet… a total lowlife. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.”

You gaped. Oh, so it was all _your_ fault that _he_ used you as some sacrifice?! You were about to give this demon a piece of his mind when he spoke first. 

“This is _exactly_ why humans are- … Wait a second. _Humans_ … yes, that’s it…” he brightened up and looked at you. You didn’t like whatever was going through his mind right now. “Suddenly, I’ve got an idea. Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are, you’ve gotta be, right?”

No. You weren’t free. You had a bed to get to. Precious sleep to fall into. Once again, he interrupted you before you could say anything. “You know what? Never mind. Either way, _you’re coming with me_.”

You groaned as you were dragged by the arm to wherever he was taking you. God, all you wanted to do was sleep.

Finally, you reached your destination. A room with a large fish tank for a wall and _hundreds_ of little figurines. What was he, a kid or something? You frowned and looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to get on with whatever he wanted from you. 

“... Alright, I don’t think there’s any harm in coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag.” You nodded for him to continue. “It’s very important that you understand this. So I’ll say it again one more time.”

He grabbed you by the arms and looked you in the eye, a deathly glint in them. “Mammon is a _hopeless, worthless,_ **scumbag**.” You didn’t exactly disagree, but you did want him to let go of you, so you nodded again and pushed his hands off your shoulder. 

“Continue.”

He gladly did so while you began zoning out. He just went on and on about the debt Mammon owed him. At some point, he wasn’t even talking about the debt anymore, just various things Mammon did to wrong him. Finally, you interrupted _him._ “Cut to the chase already!”

Levi grumbled under his breath but did as you asked. “Well… You’ve seen how fast he is yourself, haven’t you? No one aside from Lucifer or Beel has that kind of speed… But if, say, a _human_ made a _pact_ with Mammon, and bound him to their service… Then he’d have to do whatever that human told him to. If you made a pact with Mammon and ordered him to give me back my money, then he’d have no choice but to do it.”

You’ve met countless people who’ve talked about demon pacts before, but admittedly, you still didn’t know much about it. “What’s a pact?”

“A pact with a demon, haven’t you seen that in movies and such? The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.” 

“I’m not giving up my soul.” you said plainly. You were already irritated, but now he wants to make you give up your soul for some cash? You were beginning to doubt what Diavolo and Barbatos said about demons not being what they were made out to be.

“Y-you can stop glaring at me! That’s not always necessary, it depends on what’s in the pact. But, well, you do need to give up _something_ to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it’s pretty much inevitable.” Levi smiled and looked at you with the same mischievous look from before. “If you don’t want to give up your soul, then I’ll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon.”

You groaned. Looks like you wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos wasn't here this chapter, I'm sorry ;; I do have a plan on how to include him next chapter, though


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it late again ;; I swear I'm really enjoying writing this but life just does not want me to :/

It was your first day at RAD, the school you would be attending, and already the gossip was unbearable. If you thought that Mammon and Levi were bad, these demons all seemed to have it out for you. It was mostly fine, usually, all you needed to do was glare at any demon that got close and you would be fine. 

That wasn’t what you cared about right now. According to Levi, all he wanted you to do was get Mammon his credit card which Lucifer had taken from him. It was hidden somewhere, and you needed to talk to Lucifer to find out where. You were expecting him to take longer to find, but to your surprise, he was standing outside your first class to greet you.

“Good morning. You’ve become quite the celebrity here, haven’t you?”

You groaned. “ _Tell me about it._ ”

Lucifer smirked, knowing that you certainly were not enjoying your newfound fame. Then, his face went serious and he asked, “You haven’t told anyone, right?”

You shook your head no and he nodded in acknowledgment. You tried to come up with a way to bring up Mammon’s credit card, but Lucifer noticed. “You look like you have something to ask. What is it?”

Well, no point in hiding it, you figured. “Levi keeps bugging me about Mammon’s credit card or something. Where is it?”

At this, Lucifer laughed and shook his head. You didn’t get what was so funny. You frowned and were about to ask him again since he seemed to think you were joking but he only left, still shaking his head. That _rude son of a…_

Suddenly, you got a text. It was from Barbatos. You didn’t remember giving him your number but figured Diavolo probably gave it to him.

**Barbatos:** Hello. How are you doing? Your first class should be starting soon.  
 **You:** Lucifer just laughed at me and walked away when I asked a question.  
 **Barbatos:** Already experiencing the dramas of school, then? Laughing emoji  
 **You:** You know I don’t find that funny.  
 **You:** Where’s Mammon’s credit card?  
 **Barbatos:** Is that what you tried to ask Lucifer?   
**Barbatos:** No wonder he reacted that way, then.   
**Barbatos:** I don’t know why you need to know, but sure, I’ll help you.  
 **Barbatos:** Try the freezer.

Finally, someone around here who _didn’t_ make everything so needlessly complicated.

.-o-.

You texted Levi what Barbatos told you and were instructed to meet him in the kitchen late in the evening. You figured this was because he wanted to meet you alone so as to not get caught, but when you got there the large demon from when you first arrived, named Beelzebub, was eating out of the fridge. You didn’t know what to do, really, so you just stood there awkwardly until he noticed you.

He swallowed what he currently had in his mouth. “Oh… What are you doing in the kitchen so late?” 

“I’m meeting Levi.”

He looked you up and down, a little shocked. “You? Meeting Levi? Really? That’s… surprising.”

You crossed your arms. This was awkward. Thankfully, he broke the silence. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

You thought for a moment and realized something was bugging you. 

“I think I heard one of you mention that there were seven of you brothers, right? I’ve only met six of you, though, so…”

He cut you off before you could continue, more anger in his voice than you were anticipating from someone you had only seen eat from the moment of your arrival to now. “Now listen, don’t you _ever_ mention him in front of Lucifer. And just so we’re clear, I’m not going to tell you anything either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did...” As quickly as his anger flared, it dissipated and turned into a more sorrowful look. “And don’t bother asking any of my brothers, either. Nobody talks about _him…_ Even though he’s our brother… we have to treat him like he doesn’t exist… It’s not right.”

You realized none of this wasn’t any of your business halfway through his monologuing. “Alright, alright. Nevermind.”

He caught himself as you spoke and nodded. “... I’m leaving. I’ve already eaten everything there was in the fridge anyway. I’m pretty sure Lucifer is hiding a poisoned apple in the desk in the study.”

You didn’t have _anything_ to say to that. A poisoned apple… Really?! He must have been _really hungry_ if he was going to go that far.

After he left, you sat down on a chair in the corner and waited for Levi to get there. A few minutes passed by before you saw his head of dark blue hair peep out from under the table. “What are you doing hiding there…?”

He gaped, apparently offended you had even asked. “What do you think? Beel was just in here! I can’t have him finding me with _you_ , now can I?!” You scowled down at him from your chair. That seemed to shut him up well enough, at least.

“W-well, whatever! We need to focus on the credit card! I don’t know why Barbatos would lie, so it has to be in the freezer.”

You nodded as he started looking through it. A cold chill ran over you. Just how _freezing_ was it in that freezer? Levi mumbled to himself a bit as he rummaged through it, but finally, he pulled out the credit card Mammon seemed to cherish so much. It was covered in a thick block of ice.

“Ugh. It’s super heavy! And big, too!” He frowned. You could see a bead of sweat run down his forehead just from holding it. “I’m gonna put it in the microwave and thaw it. Let’s see… I guess about two minutes on auto should do the trick…”

At that moment, the very demon who the card belonged to walked in, clearly annoyed. “What’s with all the racket, you two? … Hey, wait a minute! There in the microwave…” he smiled _wide_ and you covered your ears. He was about to get loud, wasn’t he… “That looks like Goldie, my credit card! My _baby!_ The one thing more important to me than life itself…!” You were correct. 

“Get it out of there before the microwave demagnetizes it and makes it useless!” Huh, you didn’t know microwaves could do that. The two continued to bicker as Levi got the card out.

Finally, they got to the point. “Okay then, if you want your card back, you’ve got to give me the Seraphina figurine you won at the convenience store.”

“The Sera… what now? What’re you talking about? I don’t remember winnin’ anything.” Ugh. So much for getting to the point.

“I don’t believe this! You forgot you even have her! How could you?!”

“Ugh, c’mon, enough! _Whatever you want,_ I’ll give it to ya! Just give me back my credit card!”

“All right, but there’s one more condition: _I want you to-_ ”

“Hey, Levi. Give me the card. I’ll handle this.” You cut him off. You had enough of this back and forth. You were going to put an end to it once and for all, for _you_ at least.

Levi looked at you weird, but one more glare and he was quick to give it to you, huffing and grumbling to himself.

With the card in your hands, you felt a sudden surge of power. You saw the way Mammon’s eyes traveled from Levi’s hands to yours. He wanted this thing, badly. “Mammon, I want you to…”

You paused and looked to Levi. You didn’t like him at all. “ _I want you to quit treating me like trash._ ”

Levi gasped and panicked. “W-what?! Wait. wait, give that ba-”

You tossed the card to Mammon.

“Handle your problems yourself, Levi. God…” you turned and left the kitchen. Levi looked like he was about to cry. Mammon looked like he had just been kissed by a _god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon already gave me Barbatos content for this chapter, so good job canon.

Diavolo and Barbatos decided to talk with you today before your class. A lot had happened in the past couple of weeks, so it made sense. Namely, since returning Mammon’s credit card, he’s been following you around like a puppy. He explained that you easily could have made his life hell by putting him in a pact, but didn’t. You thought there was some flaw in his reasoning, though. As far as you were concerned, he was still doing everything you asked him to. What would have been the difference, exactly?

That wasn’t the only thing. You had practically made enemies out of everyone else in the House of Lamentation. Especially Lucifer and Leviathan. Lucifer hung you up _from the ceiling_ after he found out what you did. Leviathan didn’t even attend breakfast very frequently before, but oh did he now. You swore he came just to _sneer_ at you. Satan and Asmodeus weren’t as bad at least. They only complained about how Mammon would be causing more problems again, all thanks to the new human. Beel didn’t seem to care all that much.

You didn’t need to tell Diavolo or Barbatos about this. The gossip did it for you.

“Huh,” Barbatos said, watching two demons talk about how you had been hung from the ceiling by Lucifer not even a week into the exchange program. “Whenever you make an important announcement, the demons here couldn’t care less. But _rumors_ … They really do spread like wildfire.” He nudged you by the elbow, a simple little act that seemed to confuse Diavolo. “Just when I thought the uproar about our new noble exchange student from the human world had started to subside some, now they’re all freaking out about this.”

Diavolo smiled. “Come now, don’t say that, Barbatos. I’d say that all this gossip is a good thing. It means that everyone will be watching this human, which makes it hard for any demon to go after their soul when no one is looking.”

What a… morbid way to find a positive out of all this. You couldn’t find any positives, yourself. Mammon was _annoying_ , and now his brothers were even more _annoying._

As the two students behind you giggled at some joke where you were certainly at expense, you started wondering whether you should have taken Mammon’s pact in the first place.

.-o-.

You lay awake that night. Your day wasn’t that good. The moment you got home, Levi tripped you. Before you could go off on him, though, Lucifer _strongly_ suggested you spend the day in your room studying. It was such a pain in the ass. Levi, Satan, and Asmo snickered as you walked to your room. So _humiliating_. You didn’t have to deal with them for the rest of the day, at least, but you did still have to deal with Mammon when he brought dinner.

You were ready to sleep. You were allowed to sleep longer now, but it was still taking some getting used to. You were just resting your eyes, waiting to fall into unconsciousness when you heard it.

“... el… elp…”

It was faint, from far away you assumed. 

“Help… Someone help me…”

… Against your better judgment, curiosity won over. You decided to go see what it was. Following the sound led you to a staircase not too far away from your room, but then-!

“Stop right there.” You turned, not expecting to see anyone this late. It was _Lucifer._ Great, just what you needed. “You’ll go no farther… That’s not a place for humans. It’s dangerous.”

For a second, you thought he sounded concerned. He must have noticed because his face hardened. “Go back to your room.” 

You sighed. You didn’t want any more trouble than it was worth… But you _were_ curious. “What’s up the stairs?”

He frowned. “It’s none of your concern, _human._ This is the Devildom. There are certain rules that must be followed here.” You frowned and were about to speak but he spoke first. “Also, _my word is law to you._ You can’t defy me… Now then, go on. Back to your room.”

You knew better, at this point, than to try and go up the stairs while he was watching. But you still couldn’t shake the overwhelming _curiosity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be able to post tomorrow most likely. Next post will be in as early as Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully I can keep this up, it's the first time in a pretty long while I've been hit with enough inspiration to write an actual fic.


End file.
